


Я хочу быть с тобой

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Раньше Джейме ненавидел совместные дежурства с Тарт. Потом он полюбил их. А теперь возненавидел снова — и на сей раз исключительно из-за себя самого.//«Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»!AU с Люпин!Джейме и Тонкс!Бриенна.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 6





	Я хочу быть с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want You Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916116) by [theworldunseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldunseen/pseuds/theworldunseen). 



> Бета — [Daarksaar](https://ficbook.net/authors/4813181).
> 
> Примечание автора:
> 
> «...я давно заметил_а, что шипперов ДжейБри на ао3 зовут типа Люпин или Тонкс, и это обратило моё внимание на сходство пейринга Люпин/Тонкс (его я шипперю тоже) и ДжейБри. Я думал_а написать “Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса”!AU по всей книге, но вместо этого держите такой вот миник.
> 
> Фоном идут Джон Сноу как Гарри Поттер, Старки как Уизли, Король Ночи как Волдеморт и Ланнистеры как что-то типа Малфоев (и Джейме с Тирионом оба лишены наследства, так что они типа Сириуса?). Давайте не углубляться в предысторию, хе-хе.
> 
> Название — из “Thunder Road” Брюса Спрингстина»
> 
> Примечание переводчицы:
> 
> Оригинальное название — “I want you only”. Оно, естественно, не о физическом влечении, а о том, что один человек нужен другому, поэтому я тоже решила сделать отсылку к песне, но к русской, а именно — авторства Наутилус Помпилиуса.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9971377/25657454).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ao3)

Раньше Джейме ненавидел совместные дежурства с Тарт. Потом он полюбил их. А теперь возненавидел снова — и на сей раз исключительно из-за себя самого.

Когда всё началось, Тарт едва его выносила. И он её за это не винил.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — спросила она в их первую ночную смену. Не сразу, конечно; первые несколько часов она намертво склеивала губы в молчании и лишь кидала каждые несколько минут неодобрительные взгляды. Он пытался задеть её откровенно грубыми комментариями — о её весе, о пятнах веснушек, о мешковатой одежде, о том, насколько же должны были отчаяться в Департаменте мракоборцев, раз её приняли на работу, — но она никак не реагировала. До тех пор, пока всё-таки не выдвинула обвинение.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. Как он ни пытался продемонстрировать, что её тон его не задел, — у него не получилось.

— Ты же Ланнистер, — пояснила она. — Вся твоя семья сражается на другой стороне. Ты богатенький буратино, который никогда в своей жизни не работал по-настоящему. Ты даже больше не сильный волшебник, ты не…

— Это неправда, — перебил он. Ему не следовало этого говорить, но то, что добрая и чистая душа Бриенна Тарт считала его куском дерьма, почему-то сильно удручало.

— И что из этого неправда? — Она пнула стену тяжёлым ботинком.

— Не вся моя семья сражается на другой стороне. Тирион — нет. А моим тёткам и кузенам просто плевать на то, что делают мои отец и сестра. Я пытаюсь привлечь их на свою сторону.

— Допустим, — коротко сказала Тарт. — Однако же…

— Год я был преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных Искусств в Хогвартсе. То есть я работал по-настоящему. — Она фыркнула. — И отец лишил меня наследства, так что я больше не богат.

Несколько мгновений они стояли в тишине.

— А в том, что ты сильный волшебник, ты убеждать меня не будешь? — В её голосе прозвучал намёк на смешок или ему показалось?

— Не буду, — ответил он. — С одной лишь левой рукой я ужасен. Это было одним из поводов для моей семьи, чтобы вышвырнуть меня.

Он потерял руку в конце того самого года в Хогвартсе, пытаясь защитить Джона Сноу и детей Старков от грёбаного ледяного дракона. Любопытно, а Бриенна об этом знает? Сам-то он не расскажет — слишком уж упрям.

После этого она долго молчала.

— Ты можешь тренироваться, — в конце концов произнесла она незадолго до рассвета.

— В каком смысле — тренироваться? — переспросил он полусонно.

— Тренировать левую руку. — Она посмотрела на него как на идиота — будто это не она из них двоих пыталась продолжить разговор двухчасовой давности.

Он засмеялся, пытаясь не пропустить в свой голос горечь:

— К сожалению, я могу лишь бессчётно разоружать дерево.

Она пихнула его локтём и закатила глаза. Было уже достаточно светло, чтобы это рассмотреть.

— Тренироваться с человеком.

— Что, предлагаешь свою кандидатуру? — поинтересовался он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало воодушевлённо. Он уже слышал у себя в голове голос Серсеи, называющий его убогим и зависимым. Неужели быть в чём-то зависимым — это убого? Разве зависимость людей друг от друга — это не признак человечности?

Тарт засмеялась:

— Похоже на то.

Она нашла в доме на площади Гриммо свободную комнату для тренировки, предварительно наложив заглушающее заклинание, чтобы сохранить то, чем они занимались, в тайне.

Её терпение было безгранично. Она не жалела его, сразу загрузила по полной программе: разоружала его раз за разом, но, как бы он ни ругался, ни проклинал всё на свете, ни отбрасывал палочку в сторону, — она всё время говорила лишь одно:

— Давай ещё.

Когда он впервые её разоружил, она улыбнулась ему по-настоящему — тоже впервые. Он зафиксировал этот момент в памяти, вспоминая о нём в самые паршивые дни.

Она рассказывала ему о тренировках мракоборцев, и это было интересно до крайности. Когда-то он и сам желал стать мракоборцем — пока сестра не сказала ему, что «в его состоянии это невозможно».

Тарт, услышав это, рассмеялась.

— Почему ты вообще её слушал? — Она запустила в него очередным заклинанием. Он закрылся от него Щитовыми чарами.

— Я всегда слушал её, — ответил он. Она отразила его заклинание.

— Почему?

Наконец она его обезоружила. Ему пришлось потратить время, чтобы подобрать свою волшебную палочку.

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь знать.

Он вернулся на позицию и снова попытался её разоружить. Она кивнула:

— Думаю, что хочу.

Он рассказал ей после того, как они, закончив тренировку, устроились на полу перевести дыхание. Он ожидал, что теперь она больше никогда с ним не заговорит, — но она лишь сказала:

— Я рада, что это закончилось.

— Почему? — спросил он, запустив руку в волосы. — Потому что это омерзительно?

Она закатила глаза:

— Потому что со стороны кажется, что это были нездоровые отношения. А сейчас ты выглядишь счастливее.

Она поднялась и подала ему руку.

— Спасибо, Тарт.

— Обращайся, Ланнистер.

После этого они стали проводить много времени вместе: пили огневиски на кухне вместе с Тирионом, сидели рядом на собраниях Ордена, вызывались идти на дежурства вдвоём — и постоянно друг друга подкалывали.

Джейме знал, что он по-прежнему плохо колдует левой рукой, но всё же намного лучше, чем раньше — до Бриенны.

Когда они не были вместе — он, как обнаружилось в какой-то момент, постоянно думал о ней. Всё ли у неё было в порядке на работе? Как она держалась в бодром состоянии, когда обязанности мракоборца и члена Ордена занимали всё её время? Если им удавалось увидеться до или после её дежурства, Джейме заваривал ей крепкий чай с большим количеством молока — именно такой она любила.

Он думал о её красивых голубых глазах. Представлял, каково было бы дотронуться до веснушек на её щеках. И мечты свои он от себя не отгонял — потому что знал, что в реальность они не воплотятся никогда. Тарт никогда не посмотрит на такого, как он: уже немолодого, разбитого, лишённого чести.

Но потом, однажды ночью… Они были в Лютном переулке, наблюдали за сомнительным пабом, в котором, как они подозревали, проходила встреча Пожирателей смерти, и пытались опознать всех его посетителей. И спрятались в тени не так хорошо, как им казалось изначально, так что один человек (Джейме вспомнил его имя — Квиберн) однозначно их заметил.

— Твою мать.

— Подыграй мне, — прошептала Тарт, окинув его цепким взглядом, — а затем сгребла за воротник мантии и прижала к стене. А ещё через секунду прижалась к его губам.

Он был настолько ошеломлён, что не мог даже пошевелиться. Бриенна… целовала его.

Он знал, что это лишь прикрытие перед Пожирателями смерти, но не наслаждаться поцелуем не мог. Он обнял её за талию, притянул ближе; одежда на ней всегда была слишком мешковатой, чтобы изгибы можно было увидеть. Она положила руки ему на грудь, вжала в стену ещё сильнее. Джейме прикусил её нижнюю губу и, кажется, почувствовал, как она дрожит. Он старался запомнить абсолютно всё: тепло её губ, запах волос, шелковистость мантии — потому что едва ли ему доведётся ещё когда-нибудь поцеловать её.

В конце концов она отстранилась и сказала:

— Кажется, они ушли.

Он тут же убрал руки с её талии.

О произошедшем они не заговаривали.

А затем дети вторглись в Министерство Магии: Джон был уверен, что Король Ночи пытает там Нэда Старка, однако пыток не было — вместо этого члены Ордена схлестнулись с Пожирателями смерти посреди Отдела тайн… 

...и потеряли Нэда. И то, что обошлось без других жертв, было поистине везением.

Когда всё закончилось, едва державшиеся на ногах Джейме, Бриенна и Тирион вернулись в дом на площади Гриммо. Тирион нашёл предлог уйти к себе в комнату — а Бриенна схватила Джейме за руку.

— Можно я переночую здесь? — прошептала она.

Когда она заплакала, он заключил её в объятия.

Так они и горевали вместе. Что будет с Орденом Феникса без Нэда Старка?..

Она чуть отодвинулась, и Джейме вытер пальцами слёзы с её лица. Её глаза были невероятны — большие, широкие, ясные…

Она поцеловала его. И этот поцелуй казался ещё более нереальным, чем предыдущий, — мечта напополам с кошмаром.

Каким-то образом они очутились у него в комнате.

— Нам не стоит делать это, — проговорил он, расстегивая её рубашку.

— Знаю. — Она расправлялась с его ремнём. — Но ты мне нужен.

Как он мог отказать?

— Джейме, — выстонала она, когда он вошёл в неё.

Она дрожала, сжималась вокруг него, а он шептал её имя ей в кожу. Он был слишком утомлён, чтобы ублажить её так, как хотел, — так что всё произошло слишком грубо, резко и быстро. Когда они закричали в оргазме, он надеялся, что они не разбудили его брата...

...и это было ошибкой. Он смотрел, как она спит, и знал это. Он ускользал наутро из постели — и знал это. И когда она, уставшая и смущённая, вошла на кухню — знал.

— Мы были обескуражены поражением, — сказал он во время завтрака холодным тостом. — Нам не стоило этого делать.

— Мы были обескуражены поражением, но нам стоило это сделать.

Она протянула ему руку. Он своей в ответ не подал.

— Я сильно старше. Я моральная развалина. Я глуп и беден. У тебя вся жизнь впереди, а передо мной больше нет ничего.

Он не заслуживал её, и сердце от этой мысли разбивалось вдребезги.

— А я уродливая, неженственная и скучная, — парировала она, снова не сдержав слёз.

Он покачал головой:

— Нет, это не так. Ты прекрасна. Ты идеальна.

— И я люблю тебя, — выдавила она. — Мне плевать на твой возраст, на твои деньги, на то, что ты спал со своей сестрой. Почему ты не…

— Мы не можем, — перебил он. — Я сожалею о том, что произошло. Сожалею, что причинил тебе боль. Мы не…

Она ушла с кухни до того, как он успел закончить фразу. А после он нашёл в шкафу для посуды огневиски Тириона.

Он вызывался добровольцем на самые опасные задания. Кэт не раз обвиняла его в том, что он смерти ищет, — и была недалека от истины. Однако и их с Бриенной совместные дежурства не прекратились. Она избегала смотреть на него, и он её не винил.

Этой ночью, стоя с ней в темноте Хогсмида, он осознал, что так и не сказал ей, что тоже её любит. Впрочем, она ведь всё равно должна была это знать, верно?..

Их по-военному напряжённую тишину прервал патронус. Огромная рыба заговорила голосом Бриндена Талли:

— Дети в беде. Дуйте в Хогвартс.

Они сражались с Пожирателями смерти спина к спине. Это было страшно — но в то же время и правильно, и Джейме не мог это игнорировать. Он знал, что если бы не дотошность дававшей ему уроки Бриенны, то он бы погиб. Его попыталась убить, возникнув из ниоткуда, собственная чёртова сестра. А Бриенна разоружила её и в очередной раз спасла ему жизнь — так, словно это ничего ей не стоило.

Битва окончилась, когда погибла Дейенерис Таргариен. Выжившие набились в больничное крыло, окружили постель Робба Старка: Пожиратель смерти проклятием отсёк Роббу руку, и исправить это было никак нельзя. У Джейме загорелась его собственная культя.

— ...и он с-соби-рался жениться! — Кэт, втирая мазь в культю Робба, плакала.

— Что значит — собирался? — громогласно осведомилась Джейн Вестерлинг. — Вы думали, я разлюблю его из-за такой ерунды? Все эти раны показывают только, как отважен мой муж! Даже если он больше никогда не произнесёт ни одного заклинания — мне на это наплевать. — Она выхватила банку с мазью у Кэт из рук и принялась втирать её сама.

Когда Кэт обняла Джейн и они обе принялись рыдать друг у друга на плече, никто не произнёс ни слова. А Бриенна схватила Джейме за культю:

— Видишь? — спросила она жёстким шёпотом и сжала руку с куда большей силой, чем требовалось. — Ей наплевать. И мне тоже наплевать!

— Тут другое. — Он попытался вырваться. Все пялились на них. Дети удивлённо раскрыли рты… что ж, по крайней мере, хоть они не были в курсе. — Робб всё ещё молод, добр и…

— Джейме, — высказался от лица всех Сандор Клиган, — сделай-ка нам одолжение и заткнись. Тарт любит тебя. Тебе чертовски повезло, что никого из вас не убили, пока ты страдал хернёй. Повзрослей уже.

— Сейчас не время, — не сдавался Джейме. — Дейенерис погибла только что…

— Ещё один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы беречь каждый из оставшихся дней, — припечатал Тирион со своего места на стуле в углу.

Джейме хотел было как-то оправдаться, да сил уже не хватило.

Явился Варис, развёл детей по комнатам — а Джейме понял, что Бриенна за всё это время так и не отпустила его руку. Он воспользовался этим, чтобы притянуть её ближе к себе.

— Можно я провожу тебя? — прошептал он ей на ухо. Голос дрожал.

Она кивнула. Когда все начали обсуждать, что делать дальше, они ускользнули. Узнать, что думают остальные, они смогут и завтра.

Они прошли через двор в тишине, рука об руку. Когда они вышли за ворота, она трансгрессировала их обоих к своей входной двери. И перед тем, как открыть дверь, она сделала паузу.

— Зайдёшь? — Она говорила невнятно, будто боялась узнать ответ.

— Если впустишь, — откликнулся он.

Она открыла дверь, зажгла свечи взмахом волшебной палочки. У Джейме дух захватило; цветастые лоскутные одеяла, разномастная некомплектная посуда, бессчётное количество книг — в каждом предмете чувствовалась Бриенна.

Покопавшись в ящике, она кинула ему спортивные штаны и рубашку. Сама же переоделась в ванной.

— Пойдём на кровать, — скомандовала она, выйдя оттуда — в шортах и тоже в рубашке, — и он подчинился. Кровать была огромной — вероятно, чтобы ноги Бриенны, куда длиннее среднестатистических, могли поместиться.

Лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки она погрузила их в темноту.

— Прости меня, — произнёс он наконец.

— Ты невероятный козёл, — ответила она. Он чувствовал, как она поправляет подушки.

— Знаю.

— Я боялась, что ты погибнешь. Весь этот год. Это было ужасно. — Тон её голоса был предельно сух.

— Я боялся за тебя всё время, — признался он. — Я знаю, что ты можешь постоять за себя, но сидел по ночам и думал: всё ли с тобой в порядке, где ты?

— Если бы ты не был таким упрямым, ты бы всё время знал, где я. — Её голос зазвучал ближе: она повернулась к нему лицом.

— Если бы я не был таким упрямым, ты бы в меня не влюбилась.

Кажется, ему не стоило этого говорить. Но она лишь рассмеялась:

— Да. Я бы перестала любить тебя, если б могла, но я тоже упрямая.

— Я скучал по тебе каждый день. Меня раздражало, когда нам приходилось дежурить вместе, потому что это напоминало мне о том, что у нас могло бы быть. Но вместе с тем мне нравилось дежурить с тобой: так я, по крайней мере, знал, что ты жива.

Он подумал: мог ли он быть настолько честен, если бы в комнате по-прежнему горел свет?

— У нас всё ещё может быть то, о чём ты говоришь, — прошептала она.

Он пододвинулся к ней поближе.

— Мне снилось, как ты плакала тогда на кухне. — У него у самого покатились слёзы из глаз. — Я… я просто хотел защитить тебя.

— Мне не нужна защита, — отрезала она.

Она коснулась его талии. Он притянул её ещё ближе — так, чтобы уложить её голову себе на плечо.

— Я говорил, что люблю тебя? Хочу сказать это наконец.

Она рассмеялась, и он почувствовал, как её слезы упали ему на кожу.

— Не говорил. Но ты не стесняйся облегчить душу.

Он прижался губами к её лбу:

— Бриенна Тарт, я люблю тебя. И если я нужен тебе такой, сломленный и покалеченный, то я у тебя есть. Навсегда.

Она нашла губами его губы:

— Ты мне нужен.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> «На похоронах Дени герои подожгли её тело, и она воскресла. И *потирая руки* они победили Короля Ночи, и Джейме и Бриенна не погибли в Битве за Хогвартс. У них родились шесть детей, старшего из которых назвали Нэд. Он поступил на Пуффендуй, как и его родители. 
> 
> И уж конечно Джейме не оставил Бриенну, когда узнал, что она беременна. Какого хрена это вообще было, Роулинг?»


End file.
